


do we mention the bike?

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [5]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, based of of a tumblr oneshot, hes pretty hopless tbh, its super cute, jeremy is a nurse, or fix a car, simon cant ride a bike, simon literally falls for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which simon saunders can't ride a bike





	do we mention the bike?

Simon Saunders _really_ should have taken his friends ride offer and the bike riding classes his mum had bought him but he never attended. See it was his best friends birthday, and his other friend had offered to pick him up on the way. He declined, he could drive his own car.

_But then_ his car wouldn’t start. No matter _how many_ YouTube videos he watched or WikiHow articles he read. It just wouldn’t start. See the next step was to take his parents car or ask them to drive him. But they had taken his sister out for the day. _Meaning_ he was home alone with a broken car and no way to get to Lillette’s.

He would have asked one of his friends to pick him up, but they were all already there and he didn’t want to be a pain. So he racked his brain for options, _maybe_ threw a few things around the garage. Until his eyes landed on a half rusty bike in the back corner.

It was a worn-out shade of yellow. The tires looked like they hadn’t been pumped up in years. Which went along with the fact that it _hadn’t been ridden_ in years. It was a little too small for him to ride, but he was out of options. It was Lillette’s 16 th birthday and he wouldn’t miss it _for the world_.

So the bike was his _only choice_. He stuffed all of his things into a backpack and hopped on. He rode through the streets. The wind in his hair reminded him of his childhood. As he whizzed through his neighbourhood made him feel like he was 11 again.

That was until he spotted a cute guy across the road. He was standing in what Simon assumed was his front garden watering plants. He caught his eye, his sandy blonde hair glistening in the sun. He was frozen _the moment_ their eyes locked.

And then it all went downhill, _literally_. Simon making a brash decision decided to cross the road, so he could bike on the side the cute boy was on. But the world _was not_ on his side. The moment we tried to cross the curb his flat tires gave out. The bike started to swerve and suddenly Simon was flying off of it. _Straight into a pole._

He fell to the floor, his body _throbbing_ and face _bleeding_. He grabbed his face and groaned loudly. Not at his face, but at the fact he ran into a pole in front of an _extremely_ cute boy. “ _Oh my god_! Are you okay?” He had been sitting on the floor for what felt like a minute, but had probably only been a few seconds. The blonde boy came running up to him, crouching down to the floor and putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Uh, I _think_.” He had been cupping his nose at this point in time, but to speak he had to release it. Making the blood flow and the boy gasp. “Obviously not!” The jumped up to his feet and started to pull Simon with him. “You are coming inside.” It was a statement, _not a question_ so Simon didn’t challenge him. He hobbled to the front door, the boy’s hand wrapped around him. Helping, obviously.

The home was cosy. Photos and little trinkets littered around the house. Simon took it all in as the blonde lead him somewhere. He liked it, it made him feel _safe_. He ended up sitting on a marble counter top in the kitchen a flannel pressed to his face. The blonde boy was shuffling through the countertops, trying to find some band aids Simon assumed.

“ _Uh_ , I’m Simon.” He couldn’t currently see the blonde as he was crouched behind the island. But as soon as he spoke he cutely popped up his head, which had a cute smile painted on it. Damn he’s _so cute_ , he thought to himself. “I’m Jeremy.” Even his name is cute, he once again thought to himself. Making a bright red blush appear on his face. But thankfully Jeremy had ducked down again, and Simon couldn’t be more thankful.

 

Jeremy Travers really had _no idea_ how he ended up with a cute boy sitting in his kitchen, covered in blood. See he had had a pretty boring day so far. He had done a little homework, played some music and then had gone out to water the plants. He was in his front garden, minding his own business when he spotted someone across the road riding a bike.

If he wasn’t distracted by how cute he was Jeremy definitely would’ve laughed at how uncomfortable he looked on the bike that was _obviously_ too small. But he was too attractive for him to care. They locked eyes and Jeremy felt as if time had stood still. Like they where the only two people in the world.

Until the boy on the bike decided to cross the road. In a flash he was _off the bike_ , on _the floor_ and groaning loudly. He was frozen for a second, he had no clue what to do. But when he came to his senses he dropped the watering can and ran over to where he was.

“ _Oh my god_! Are you okay?” He crouched down and put a hand on his shoulders. He looked at him and found he was even more good looking close up. But immediately got distracted when he removed his hand from his face and the blood came rushing. “Uh, I _think_.”

“Obviously not! You are coming inside.” Jeremy put his hand around his waist and guided him into his house. He _tried_ to ignore the warmth radiating from him. Simply attending to the matter at hand. He got him to the kitchen and sat him atop a bench, handing him a flannel so he didn’t bleed everywhere.

“Uh, I’m Simon.” Jeremy was combing through the cupboards for the first aid kit when he heard Simon pipe up. “I’m Jeremy.” He poked his head above the counter for a quick second. Flashing a short smile before crying out in excitement. “I found it!”

He laid the supplies on the bench next to where Simon was sitting and quietly got to work on patching him up. “ _Where_ did you learn all of this?” It had been a quiet minute while he cleaned the gravel out of the wounds on his knees. “My mum’s a nurse.” He lifted his hand (and clean towel he was holding) to his face to clean the scratches and dried blood. Thankfully his nose had stopped bleeding.

They made eye contact and Jeremy never wanted to break it. “ _So_ tell me about yourself, Simon.” The name felt weird on his lips as he tried to distract him from the pain. He was disinfecting his wounds and he knew it was going to sting. But deep down that was not the _only motive_ for his question.

“Uh, there’s not much to know. I’m a junior. I’ve got a little sister. I uh, normally don’t ride bikes, as you can probably tell. I want to study Criminology or be on Broadway. My favourite colour is… _Green_?” His last statement came out as more of a question as Jeremy could tell he was racking his brain for things about himself. “Your turn.”

“I’m a sophomore, I just turned sixteen. I have twin little brothers. I have no clue what I want to be. My favourite food is Chinese, and my favourite colour is _yellow_. I’m also a Hufflepuff.” He smiled widely at the boy. They stayed in silence for a few moments as the cleaned up the first aid kit and blanket. Leaving out some bandages.

“I’m a Slytherin.” He heard him say as he washed the towel in the sink. “I wouldn’t have guessed that.” He shrugged and turned the tap off. He made his way over and started to put the bandages on his face. His fingers lightly brushing it and sending tingles through his _whole body._

He felt Simons hand envelope his own. Holding it tight as he leaned in. Jeremy held his breath as their lips met in the middle. Jeremy felt his heart beating widely _either_ from lack of oxygen or overflow of emotion.

When they parted their eyes where locked. Jeremy saw sincere emotion in his eyes and knew he wasn’t joking around. “ _Hi_.” He decided to break the silence as Simon rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I don’t _normally_ kiss strangers, but you where cute enough to literally make me fall for you. So because I don’t know you I thought I would just go for it. _Plus_ you are a Hufflepuff so you’re probably going to be nice. So _hit me with the rejection_ , I’m ready for it.”

Jeremy decided that he would use his _actions_ rather than words to show Simon how he felt. He shifted closer in between his legs and kissed him again. This time their lips moved in sync, like they were _made for_ each other.

“So, is that a _no_ to the rejection?” The two laughed. “Yes silly, now sit still while I finish fixing you up.” Jeremy finished bandaging him and the two ended up on the couch for hours. They talked and talked, getting to know each other. Maybe stealing a few kisses. Only _maybe._

 

Simon Saunders _could not stop_ thinking about Jeremy Travers. _Sure_ it had only been 48 hours since he had met the boy, but there was something that made him so interested. _So_ when he turned up to school the next day he couldn’t have been more excited.

“Si! Where _were you_ on Saturday?” Simon was leaning against his locker before the first class of the day. It was a Monday morning and he was still excited. And he wasn’t going to let Lillette or _anyone_ ruin that. “I’m sorry, it’s a _long story_. Involving a bike, me falling off of said bike and a cute boy coming to my rescue.”

“ _Si_! You should have told me!” He didn’t even hear her response as coming into his eyeline was Jeremy himself. He found it funny and _pretty ironic_ that their paths hadn’t crossed, despite attending the same school for _years._

Time stopped as he arrived next to him. He felt Lillette walk away and suddenly they felt like the only two people in the hall. “ _Hey._ ” Simon put on his best smile. “ _Hey._ ” He didn’t know what to say, but thankfully Jeremy continued. “ _I wish_ I could stay but chat, but I have a maths test first up. But do you want to eat lunch together?” All Simon could do was nod.

They did up eating lunch together that day. And _all the days after_. They would sit outside in a secluded corner. Sometimes a few of their respective friends would join them. But mostly it was just the two of them. Simon would help him with homework. Or they would talk. Sometimes even just sitting in silence, basking in the sunshine.

“ _So what’s up with you two?_ ” Simon couldn’t count how many times he had been asked that question in some variation. This time it was Lillette as he was on his way out the door. “You two just _suddenly_ became attached at the hip like two months ago.” Simon sighed, it was the first time she had really asked about it. But so many other people already had. “Look Li, there _isn’t much_ to tell.”

“ _Bullshit_ Simon. I’m your best friend, you can trust me.” He conveyed sincerity in eyes as he responded to her. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you soon. _I promise_.” She looked hesitant but let him walk away none the less.

Simon made his way outside to where Jeremy was sitting by himself. He plonked himself down, grabbing his attention. “God, the amount of times someone has asked if there is something going on between the two of us is _insane._ ” Jeremy grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles lightly. “Well we aren’t very good at hiding it.” Simon laughed and grabbed his hand.

“So maybe we should stop.” Jeremy turned to him quickly. It was a mutual decision to keep things under wraps while it was early stages. But Simon had _really been_ the one to push it. A relationship was new for him and he didn’t want to have people fussing for it to fall apart. Not that he was really worried ( _he really liked him_ ), but insecurity got the best of him.

“What are we going to tell people when they ask?” Simon put a smirk on his face. “That I fell for you, _literally._ ” His boyfriend laughed, which _always_ made him light up inside. “Do we mention the bike?” Simon shrugged. “Only if you include the part about us being in love.”

“ _Deal._ ”

Simon Saunders was _glad_ he couldn’t ride a bike. He was also glad he gave up the thing he wouldn’t miss in the world for the person who had ended up _becoming his world._

**Author's Note:**

> so i realised with all of my writing there is like no internalised homophobia, because i really just want to write fluff, not angst  
> but it's kind of out of character  
> but then i realise they all take place in alternate universes where i can do whatever the fuck i want  
> so thanks for reading, i actually like this one


End file.
